Question: The sum of the first four terms of an arithmetic sequence is $10$. If the fifth term is $5$, what is the sixth term?
Explanation: Call the common difference between any two consecutive terms $x$. We can express the first four terms in terms of $x$ and the fifth term: The fourth term is $5-x$, the third is $5-2x$, etc. So, we have $(5-4x) + (5-3x) + (5-2x) + (5-x) = 10$, which simplifies to $-10x = -10$, or $x = 1$. So the sixth term is $5+1 = \boxed{6}$.